Chocolate Easter Egg
by Citrus Sunscreen
Summary: An Easter fic based on the meaning of Easter. Gintoki/Hijikata


Title: Chocolate Easter Egg 

Rating: T

Warnings: I spell colour with a 'u'. ie I don't spell colour as color.

Note: No offence intended towards Easter and its related subjects.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama

Including Christmas and other various festivals such as Valentine's day, there is a particular holiday, the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata hated, and that is Easter.

Easter is to the Christians a period of time when you commemorate the resurrection of Christ. Easter is to some, the festivity of renewed life; portrayed through the giving of hard-boiled, coloured shell eggs. Easter is to shopkeepers the period in which chocolate Easter eggs disappear a bit too quickly. Easter is to students the few days you get off of school. Easter is to us all, a festival that holds different meanings.

But, Easter, to Hijikata is the period of time when parents bombard the Shinsengumi, complaining about lost eggs.

This dates back to the 13th century when Easter eggs first arose, hard boiled shell dyed eggs were given, where the egg is an ancient symbol for a new life. Chicken eggs then turned into chocolate, adjusting to the younger generation of the society's needs. It wasn't long before chocolate Easter eggs were hidden around the garden, parents claiming that it was the Easter Bunny that came to hide the eggs which were symbolising life.

Hence, the lost eggs that could not be found were ridiculously reported to the Shinsengumi. Kondo, being Kondo did not enjoy using time in which he could be chasing after Otae, to explain to each and every one of the anxious parents that chocolate eggs, no matter what they were symbolising, could not suddenly grow legs and walk out on them, hence he left this tiresome job to his trusty and severely frustrated vice-commander.

Every year, Hijikata tried to get off of this job, but to no avail. Each and every person Hijikata confronted claimed that they had someone to go back to during Easter. When Hijikata questioned just who they had to go back to since the majority were orphans taken in by Kondo, the answer was the same; "You know, I've got back home!" declaring that they had a date for the Easter period.

Therefore, Hijikata, having enough sensibility not to tear apart one's plan for the Easter break, gave up on Easter itself, the festivities, the tradition, the giving, the eggs. That was until this particular year.

The temperature during late March was sufficiently warm, and not too cold, yet Hijikata could not help thinking that the atmosphere was just a tad too cheery for the season of Spring. Even if Spring is all about a fresh life and even if Spring is all about affection and passion, Hijikata could not bring himself to enjoy the subtle feeling Spring brings around every year.

Groaning inwardly at himself for thinking so pessimistically when the year was only three months in, Hijikata took out another cigarette popped it into his mouth, taking his time to light it up. Slowly he turned his head around to look at the crowd of parents staring at him, fists in a ball, banging on the glass door to the Shinsengumi headquarters.

It was not his fault that he had to close the headquarters for the day, even though the Shinsengumi did at some point promise that there were no day offs. Even, Hijikata could not bring himself to talk to each and every one of those parents, claiming that their chocolate Easter egg disappeared and could not be found. Hence, his solution was to close the Shinsengumi for the day, and after that, everyone would be back to doing the ordinary. Hopefully.

Ignoring them with his unusually calm and blasé attitude, Hijikata found himself face to face with an intruder. A very familiar intruder.

"Wha-How did you get in here?" Hijikata asked as he looked up

"I walked through the front door." The solemn answer came from the silver haired samurai.

Hijikata gave the other a disbelieving look. Looking back towards the front door again, he was surprised that it was empty when it was crowded with people before hand. "How?" How had he not noticed when the crowd disappeared? How did the crowd disappear in the first place?

Gintoki stared at Hijikata with his bored eyes "I gave them my chocolate Easter eggs"

It was then when Hijikata looked at what the silver-haired was holding, stating to himself "That's quite a lot of empty bags you have there."

"I suppose. Hey, Hijikata-san" Gintoki crouched, so that he was on eye level with Hijikata. "Say, if Isomeone took my chocolate Easter egg, can I take it back?"

A dumbfounded look was sent from the dark haired boy. "Of course you can, you natural perm." Hijikata replied, closing his eyes so that he needn't look at the idiot's face.

"Is that so?" Hijikata could hear Gintoki say before he felt his nose being pinched. Eyes immediately opening as he stared at Gintoki. "What are you doing?" Hijikata asked looking nonchalantly at Gintoki as if it was normal for him to be pinching his nose, as if he was saying 'I can take on whatever you're gonna do.'

"This" Gintoki mumbled as he popped in an unwrapped chocolate Easter egg into Hijikata's mouth before covering his mouth with his own.

Looking at Hijikata's reddened face Gintoki smiled softly and whispered "I'm just taking back my chocolate Easter egg"

Smiling, Hijikata went for another kiss, silently thanking Christ for giving him someone to spend Easter with.


End file.
